Being Numb Is Better Than Pain
by BeggingForAnyThingButReality
Summary: Regina is sick of feeling the hole is her heart, and only Emma can fill it
1. Chapter 1

**I seem to delete and re-post this story alot, I've just been through it and noticed countless mistakes so I'm posting it all over again.**  
**Enjoy. please review**

* * *

Emma banged loudly on the door, both fists clenched with anger. "Regina! Just let me in, I want to talk!" Emma's banging slowly became tapping and soon it came to a Holt as Emma slid down the Wall of the hall way. She would stay outside Regina's bedroom all night if she had to, she just wanted to talk.

_Earlier that night-  
_ Emma and Regina had met up for supper at Granny's; they hadn't been on a real date in over a month... Lately it was just about Regina's fucking cunt. Emma loved it but also crave more intimacy, and being with Regina the relationship was bound to lack in that department. But since Emma was a Charming she was stubborn and persistent, she wasn't going to give up on Regina that fast...

The door bell of Granny's dung as Emma and Regina entered, both laughing and smiling. On the car ride there Emma had cracked a joke, what was it about? They couldn't remember, they just knew it was funny enough to still be laughing. Their laughter filled the, quiet busy dinner, but they weren't in the mood to care. Emma dropped herself into the booth (tired from a long day at work) then Regina sat, elegantly with her legs crossed. Regina paused and looked around; assuming that Ruby or some other waitress would come to take their order as soon as they sat.

Only seconds later she forget about the food and just listened to Emma's stories about work.  
"He had a gun, holding up that candy bar just a few streets over." Emma continued talking, Regina's mind faded in and out as her eyes darted around the room. "You okay Madame Mayor?" Emma asked in a teasing manor, Regina's didn't respond, her eyes still darting around the room. Emma repeated her name with a little confusion and fear in her voice. "Regina?" "Huh? What?" Regina asked as her eyes snapped back to the blonde. "Ruby is here to take your order, what do you want?" Emma had already order when, when Regina was daydreaming? "Oh ah I'll just have a short black coffee and a cheese toasty, thanks." Regina darted her eyes to Ruby and smiled, fakely.

"So what's the Mayor and Sheriff doing out together so late anyway?" Ruby asked as she wrote down Regina's order. Emma had opened her mouth to say "we are on a date" but Regina quickly cut her off. "We are talking about Henry and when it's good for him to stay with Miss Swan; I just finished work so now was a good time." "Oh super fun..." Ruby said to both but was looking at Emma in a 'Run while you can' sort of way as she walked back to the kitchen.

A few minutes went past in silence.  
Emma finely worked up the guts and practically spat out "What was that about? I know you don't want to tell the world but Ruby is a friend, she won't judge!" Regina looked at Emma, you could tell she was sorry but a wall of 'I don't care' was right in front of her saying "I'm sorry" instead she just let out a sigh and ruffled her fingers thru her hair. "Only other three people know about this, your parents, because you 'have to tell them everything' and our son because he caught us kissing, I don't want any more people finding out, I didn't even want them to know but they do and I put up with that because of you." Emma's jaw dropped in shear shock. "You put up with it _because_ of me, not _for _me? Gee Regina, really sounds like you care." Emma huffed as she shoved her face into her hands and rubbed up and down... like it was going to make her forget the anger bubbling in her stomach.

Their booth was filled with silence once again, Regina looked at Emma with longing eyes but Emma continued to rub her face.  
Regina reached out and put her hand on Emma's arm. "Em-" Regina was cut off. "Don't" Emma pushed Regina's warm hand away. "You don't get to talk; you don't get to say you're sorry, not now." Regina's face dropped into sadness, she knew she had really fucked up. "But Emma-" she was cut off again. "Can you just give me a minute?" Regina didn't say anything she just nodded.

No words had been said for a while and Regina grew tired of the silence. "You knew from the start... I can't say I don't care but you can't stay mad at me... I don't want this to be a public thing." "In the start you were a selfish woman who had no respect for anyone but yourself... I thought that might of changed, but I guess I'm wrong. I'm always wrong." Now would be the time most people said sorry and everything went back to the way it was, but Regina had too much dignity, or what she thought was dignity to say sorry. "Don't chuck this all on me! I'm not going to just sit here and take this shit forever!" Regina hissed as she slapped a 50 dollar bill on the table and walked out of the diner in a huff.

A few minutes later Emma looked up, Ruby had just placed _their_ order on the talk. Tears were running down Emma's cheeks. "She won't let you see Henry?" Ruby said in a teasing tone, noticing Emma's was really upset she sat down. "Hey, it's okay... Whatever the queen did I'm sure it will be okay." Ruby said as she reached a hand out to Emma, The same way Regina did. "Do you want to talk about it Hun?" Ruby asked with concern in her eyes. "I'm not allowed to but thanks for the offer." Emma pointed towards the money as she grabbed her jacket and walked out of the diner.


	2. Chapter 2

**There wont be long between each chapter because like I said, Im just fixing them up**  
**Enjoy! please review**

* * *

"Fuck" Emma whispered to herself as she stood on her side walk. Right, Regina was her ride.  
Emma stood there for awhile stuck in her own thoughts, how do I get home?  
Emma pulled her phone out of her pocket, looking through the contacts... trying to find someone who would still be up and will to help.

"Think fast!"  
Emma turned quickly but wasn't fast enough, a bunch of keys hit her chest and fell to the ground. Emma bent down and picked them up.  
"I'm guessing the Queen was your rides... take my car, just bring it back to me tomorrow. Yeah?"  
Emma looked up to see black and red bouncing hair as Ruby walked over to her. "Ruby, you really don't have to." "I know, but I don't need it and I want to help... so please just take it." "Hmmm okay thanks Ruby, I own you one." Emma muttered as she turned in search of the car. "It's around the back." Ruby giggled as she turned to go back inside.

...

Emma pulled up to the Mills house, they was no lights on. Was Regina asleep?  
Emma still got out of the car. Henry had shown her were the spear key was.  
Emma tiptoed into the house, looking for any signs of movement. _Squeak. _Emma knew that sound anywhere, it was the squeaky floor board just before Regina bedroom. Emma knew Regina was up so she went upstairs in search of the older woman.

Emma reached the top of the stairs and could just see Regina's bedroom door, a few seconds later the brunette rushed back into her room for the bath room. Emma chased her to the door, but couldn't get in. Regina had locked it.

Emma banged loudly on the door, both fist clenched with anger. "Regina! Just let me in, I want to talk!" Emma's banging slowly became tapping and soon came to a Holt as Emma slid down the Wall of the hall way. She would stay outside Regina's bedroom all night if she had to, she just wanted to talk.

Emma looked up as she heard footsteps coming towards the door.  
"Regina?" Emma asked with a wide eye expression. "You're lucky Henry is with you parents tonight, you would have woken him!" was the response Emma got from the other side of the door.  
"Regina, I'm sorry" see Emma can rise above it all "I don't mean to just 'dump my crap' but you've gotta see where I'm going from, It hurts me when I can't tell the whole how much I love you."

Emma's jaw dropped, realising what she just said.  
_Click_. The door sung wide open, Regina just stood there, staring at Emma. Emma scanned Regina's face to see what she was feeling, thinking, anything... but couldn't see anything; it was like Regina's face was whipped clean.

"You love me?" Regina asked as her face gave a slight smile. "Yes I D-" Emma was cut off. "How? Why?" came flying from Regina's mouth, her face slight smiling but there was flickers of sadness and fear in Regina's beautiful brown eyes. "Honestly Regina, I don't know why or how... But I do know you are kind and beautiful and when you want you can care... maybe it's the mystery that lies in your soul."

Nothing was said for a good two minutes, the two just starred at each other longingly.  
Emma finally gave into the silence. "We can't just stand here in silence all night. I get the fact that you don't love me and that's fine, I know enough about your past to understand but before I go can you tell me how you really feel?" At that point Emma had picked herself up from the ground and was now slowly walking towards the stairs.

"I feel nothing, not because I don't want to... But because I'm numb." Regina moved quickly from the door frame and grabbed onto Emma's arm. "I want to love you back and deep down, under all my hate I probably do but I'm numb." Tears started to form in Regina's eyes; Emma had never seen her cry before so this was already a big step. "Why are you so numb?" Emma asked as she tried to comfort the brunette. "Being numb is better than being in pain, right?" "No Regina, pain makes us who we are, without pain you might as well be a zombie." Emma cupped Regina's face, looking deeply into her eyes at the same time. "I was always told 'Love is weakness and weakness is pain' I'm scared of you, I'm scared of loving you because I don't want to get hurt." Hot tears were still running down Regina's cheeks, Emma kissed the older woman's cheeks trying to kissed away the tears and pain. "Love is strength, love is happiness, love it corsages... Love is the most powerful magic there is, you of all people should know that."

Regina wrapped her hands tightly around the blonde's neck and buried her face into the nape of Emma's neck, still crying. All Regina ever wanted was someone to care, Emma was that someone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay short chapter but hopefully you still like it **  
**Enjoy! please review**

* * *

Their embrace lasted for countless minutes.  
Emma knew Regina wanted to love, to care, to be ok with everything, Emma knew it all and that's why she stayed, just holding Regina without a word.

Regina's tears slowed down, giving the brunette the strength to talk. "Emma?'  
"Yes Regina?" Emma looked up and took Regina's tear stained cheeks in her hands, once again.  
"Can you teach me?" Regina asked as she pulled Emma closer so their noses were touching. "Teach you what?" Emma asked as she moved her hands to whipper away more tears from the older woman's face. "How to love." Regina said quietly right before she kissed Emma. Emma had no idea that three simple words would have her so happy.

"Oh Regina, yes of course I can" Emma squeaked with glee.

**1 week later**

"So if we've already had lessons on, affection, caring and thrust... What's next?" Regina asked with a slight smirk "I wanna teach you that people won't judge you as much as you think and to tell people is ok... If Madame Mayor is up for a challenge." Emma knew Regina was always up for a challenge, she didn't even have to ask... Or so she thought.

Regina spat out a loud "NO!" then looked down and softened her voice. "I just, Henry gets bullied for being 'The Evil Queens' child... He had no choice in the matter. But you choosing to be with me and to love me, I don't want you getting hurt because of me." Emma paused from getting herself some easy mac. "I'm tough, I think I can take it... plus people know you are changing, people are starting to see the good in you."

Regina didn't say anything she just lent herself against the kitchen counter and sighed.  
Emma returned to her easy mac and waited for the microwave to ding; once it did she grabbed her food and walked towards the living room. "Where do you think you're going with that? You're not eating cheesy food in that living room, Miss Swan." Regina hissed "I thought instead of you telling people and being okay with us, you could take baby steps and be ok with this, you can trust me... I won't get any on the couch..." Emma looked over her shoulder and winked at the older woman, and then continued towards the living room.

A few minutes later Regina walked to the living room but didn't enter, she just lent against the door fame. Like the guys from movies do. "You know, I do truth you with more than just the easy mac." Regina mutter her words and shuffled on her feet, still standing in the door way. "Then why don't you like me eating in here?" Emma got up, put her finished bawl on the coffee table and walked over to Regina. "I just don't want Henry thinking it's ok." Regina huffed "Oh yeahh sure" It was silence for a minute. "Henry isn't even here; he's with mu- his grandmother." "You're not going to take my apology are you?" Regina asked as she put her hands into her blazers pockets. "That's your apology?" "I- okay, I'm sorry, not about the easy mac thing but about not trusting you that it will be ok... I'll try but if you get hurt, we will stop straight away." Emma just smiled and pulled Regina in for a kiss. It made her happy that Regina was willing to try.

"So, when does my lesson start?" Regina was nerves, you could tell... She was chewing her fingernails. "Tomorrow 12 o'clock at Granny's... but I have another lesson for you now, how to cuddle." Regina just nodded as she was pulled up stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heres what I think is a cute chapter.  
Enjoy! please review**

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean-" Before Regina could say anymore she was cut off by a sharp and stern "Yes, It will be fine!" by the blonde sitting in the drivers set.

The two walked into Granny's hand in hand, like there wasn't a care in the world. Emma could see out of the corner of her eye that Regina was looking down, trying to hide her face. Emma lent closer to Regina and whisper in that caring sweet voice that Regina loved so much "It's ok." Regina picked her head up and a small smile came into the corner of her eyes.

The two sat in a booth, the same way they always did. Emma dropped herself like her legs had been cut off and Regina sat, elegantly with her legs crossed. But this time there were on the same side of the booth, Emma was squished against the wall but she didn't care if it meant she could put her arm around the brunette, Emma slowly moved her arms up in a stretch. "I'm not the smartest when it comes to dating, but I do know what you're doing." Regina hissed as she turned to Emma, at that point Emma had already put her arm around Regina and was smiling like a child.

Before Regina could protest anymore they were interrupted by a sweet voice "Back again? You must love Granny's food." Ruby laughed "so what can I get the both of you?" Emma didn't give Regina the chances to say anything "A bowl of chips and a chocolate sundae." Regina's jaw dropped "Ohh and it's to share." Emma said with a smile of her face. "Okay it will be out soon" Ruby smiled then walked away. "I understand sharing but are you trying to make me fat?" Regina growled as she death starred Emma. "Oh lighten up, one meal won't make you fat... now will you just relax and enjoy lunch." Emma turned to Regina and pulled her puppy dog face in a pleading manor.

Regina placed her left hand on Emma's hand that was still around her shoulder. "It's hard for me to lighten up." "I know, but at least you're trying... And Ruby didn't judge, I don't think she even noticed." "Yeahh" Regina tone was flat and lacked in, everything really, it was emotionless. "I'm going to get us some drinks." Emma sighed as her lover got up and walked away.

"Here you go." Ruby said as she placed their order on the table. "Thanks Ruby." Emma smiled as she chucked a chip in her mouth. "So umm what's up with you and the Queen? Does she have you under her spell or did you willing put your arm around her?" Ruby didn't notice but the very shy and vulnerable _Queen_ was standing behind as she spoke. Regina just put the drinks down and walked out of the diner. "Oh god not again! No, we are dating... Well trying, umm I gotta go." Emma picked up her jacket and chucked money on the table before walking out after Regina.

"Regina slow down!" Emma yelled as she ran, trying to catch up to the older woman. Emma finally court up to her and grabbed her arm. "Will you just stop for a minute?" Regina ripped her arm from Emma's grasp "You said she wouldn't judge, she thinks you're under a spell... I'd call that judging!"  
"Regina! She was just having some fun, she was mucking around... She didn't mean it!" Regina sighed and kicked her feet against the ground. "How can you be so sure?" Emma stepped closer to Regina and grabbed her shoulders. "If you want we can go and ask her." before Regina could protest they were interrupted

"Emma, Regina." Ruby yelled from about 30 meters away. Once she got closer she turned her head to Regina. "I'm sorry for saying that, it was just a bit of fun but I guess coming out or whatever can be a sensitive time in someone's life. I didn't mean to be rude." "You're no wolf, you're a little bitch" Regina hissed as she stepped away from Ruby and Emma. "Regina!" Emma yelled "Ruby is stepping up, being the bigger person here and all you can do is insult her!" "No Emma, it's okay. I stepped over a line, I shouldn't have been so nosey anyway. It's your life and relationship... I shouldn't have said anything." Ruby said as she tried to get closer to Regina. "You're right you shouldn't have said anything!" Regina growled as she stepped towards Ruby and looked down at her. "Enough Regina! Either except the apology or walk away" Emma put an arm between the two and pushed Regina back a bit.

It was silent for a while, but finally Regina spoke. "I guess, I kinda over reacted and I sorry for the way I spoke to you." Regina only muttered it but it was loud enough for Ruby to hear. "It's okay, I sorry for the joke I made." Regina looked towards Emma is a 'can we please go now' kind of way. "See it wasn't that hard but we better be going now." Emma said grabbed her keys from her pocket.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is just some lovely smut ;)**  
**Enjoy! please review**

* * *

Emma and Regina pulled up to the Mills manor only to find Snow at the front door.  
"Snow?" Emma shouted from the car before getting out. "Emma, Regina... I was wondering if Charming and I could take Henry for the night, Charming wanted to teach him some prince stuff." Regina was about to protest but was cut off by Emma "Of cause, can you drop him home after?" "Yes Emma, I can." Emma and Snow walked inside "I'm going to get the mail" Regina yelled as Emma stepped into the house.

"Henry! Snow is here to take you camping... Pack a bag" Emma yelled from the bottom of the stairs, Henry came as fast as he could bounding down two steps at a time. Henry gave Emma a quick hug and rushed outside, gave Regina a hug the bolted to Snow's car. "He seems keen." Snow laughed "Ok well see you later." She said as she walked outside.

Emma shuffled over to the coat rack and chucked her red leather jacket over the top of it, making it miss and hit the ground. "Miss Swan, I hope you're going to pick that up." Regina hissed as she opened some mail. Regina thru the first letter over her shoulder with a sigh then began to open the next. "Madame Mayor, I hope you're going to pick that up." Emma said in a mocking tone but she actually wanted to see what it was so she walked over and picked it up, reading it out loud "Mayor Mills, you are invited to Storybrooke's Annual Christmas Ball. There's an annual Christmas ball?" Emma laughed as she walked over to Regina. "Yes Miss Swan." "Can I come with you?" Emma asked with a childish smile "I don't think I want to go this year, plus you're the Sherriff... You'll be invited."

It was silent for a while so Regina walked to the kitchen, soon followed by the blonde.  
"Please Regina, It would mean a lot to me... we don't even have to-" Before Emma could Regina cut her off. They seemed to always cut each other off. "Ok I will go, but-" Regina couldn't say any more, Emma had claimed her lips, Regina just went with it... Letting out a soft moan.

When the kiss was finally broke Regina spoke "But this is only because I love you, not because I want everyone to know... I'm still scared." Emma just smiled while her beautiful green eyes sparkled.  
"You know, It's kinda good that Henry is gone... I have another lesson for you." Regina sighed "And what is it this time Miss Swan?" "Making love..."  
Emma grabbed Regina's wrist and pulled her up stairs.

Emma slammed the door shut and pushed Regina onto the bed. In record time Emma had managed to get Regina and herself completely naked. "You seem eager..." Regina said as she pulled on Emma's golden locks. "Its love making, not fucking... of course I am."  
Emma sat over the spread out and beautiful brunette, pinning Regina's arms above her head. Emma kissed ever so lightly down Regina's neck.

Emma kissed down to Regina's chest, and sucked just over Regina's heart giving her a love bite. She knew Regina would be mad but she wanted Regina to remember this.

Once Emma had let go of the brunette's hands Regina grabbed Emma's golden locks once again but this time Regina pushed Emma down. "Now who's the eager one?" Emma asked as she kissed down Regina's toned and twitching abs, Regina just moans and pushed Emma's head down more.

Emma finally got to Regina's sex.  
Regina let out a yelp with Emma bit down on her clit, just once then Emma moved back up the length of Regina's body and placed hot wet kisses on her neck

The softness of Emma's cupped hand suddenly slipped between Regina's folds, rubbing against Regina's wetness and grazing over her clit. "Oh god!" Regina cried, scraping her nails along the mattress. Regina's clit continued to be gently assaulted by gentle pulses of Emma's fingers, sending shockwaves straight to her core. "Oh fuck, Emma" she panted, growing hornier by the second.

Emma just stopped and took her fingers out. making Regina moan and plead for more.

The blonde's lips travelled further down until they were nestled between Regina's breasts. "Mm… one of my favourite parts" she purred, every exhale teasingly rushing over already sensitive skin. Emma turned her head to the side and wrapped her tongue around a hard pink nipple, sucking and nipping at the sensitive peak.

Regina moaned loudly, wrapping her legs around Emma's hips. "Yes, Emma!" Emma nipped the nub with her teeth, and then soothed away the hurt with tender flicks of her tongue. "Mmm… fuck," Regina whimpered, pressing her hands into Emma's golden locks. Emma turned her head to the other nipple and repeated the assault on that one as well. After several long, torturous minutes of back and forth lapping and sucking and in general driving Regina crazy, Emma finally pulled away.

"I think I'm ready to blow your mind now." Emma said as she scratched down Regina's sides. "Are you?" "Oh god yes Emma, Yes!" Regina moaned as her hips started to buck.

Emma's fingers held onto Regina's thighs, keeping them spread for easier access. At this point Regina was dripping wet and Emma's appetite was thickening. Slowly, horribly, achingly slowly, she brought her tongue to the very outside edge of the labia and began to lick in a long circle. Regina arched her back forward and let out a pleased moan, fingers sliding up to caress over her own breasts as Emma buried herself below. A chuckle reverberating over Regina's heat as she took notice of the brunette's actions, Emma completed her circuit and brought her tongue to Regina's clitoris.

Emma pulled back again, just to tease the quivering mess beneath her. "Oh god! Emma please." Regina moaned as she bucked her hips toward Emma. "Beg me! Beg for it!" Emma yelled as she tickled Regina's thighs. "Please Emma, fuck me!" Emma stopped all together. "What did I tell you before, this is love making... not fucking! Now beg!" "Please Emma, make sweet hot love to me!" Regina Yelled still bucking her hips.

Emma slipped two fingered between Regina's folds and deep inside her.  
Regina moaned every time Emma got a bit deeper.  
Emma smiled as Regina bucked wildly.  
The two let out moans as Regina's muscles tightened around Emma's finger. Regina was actually shacking and Emma couldn't help but grin as she flopped onto the other side of the bed. Regina turned her head to Emma and spoke in a very soft voice "That was some great love making." Emma just smiled and kissed Regina's forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

"Regina hurry up we are going to be late!" It was Emma's first time going to the Storybrooke Christmas Ball so she wanted to make a good impression. "Emma it will be fine, just go check if Henry is ready."

Regina walked down the stairs only to meet beautiful green eyes looking her up and down. "Wow" was all Emma could manage to say. "You look amazing too" Regina whispered as she grabbed Emma's hips to pull her in for a kiss. "Eww guys stop!" Henry was now starting in the door way of the lounge room. "Wait until I'm with grandma and grandpa before you do that." it seemed Henry was staying with his grandparents more than his mums.

After Emma and Regina had dropped Henry off with Snow and Charming they drove in Emma's yellow bug –yes Regina was reluctant but gave in after Emma threatened her with no sex for a week- to Storybrookes country club.

The ball room was filled with lights and decoration, Emma gasped at how beautiful the room was... It was like nothing she had ever seen. Regina didn't wait for Emma to finish taking in the room she just walked off and started to mingle. Emma felt a little shy, she didn't know many people there... So she didn't what normal people would do and walked to the drinks table.

The night was half over, but the crowd was still alive, until one of the town councilmen walked up onto stage and cleared his throat into the microphone. "It's that time of year again." he continued to ramble on about Christmas and Storybrooke for a good 10 minutes. "So thank you for all coming out tonight. It's now time for the annual Mayor, Sherriff dance... Which was Graham and Regina for a good streak of years but since Graham has past the new Sherriff, Sherriff Swan will take his place. Everyone clear the dance floor." Regina look at Emma as they both walked to the dance floor in a 'please just dancing nothing more' sort of way.

The lights dimmed, the piano's music started to play... As Emma and Regina started to do a simple Waltz. A minute hadn't even gone by at the crowd start to clink the sides of their glasses. Emma looked up noticing a small piece of mistletoe attached to the chandeliers above them. "I think they want us to kiss, there's some mistletoe above us." Emma whisper to Regina with longing eyes. Regina quickly dart her eyes around to see if what Emma was saying was true. She stopped for a minute, then let go of Emma and ran outside.

Shortly after Emma went running after her. The crowd was confused but didn't let it get in the way of a good night. "Regi-" "No! Just take me home!" Regina yelled as she stood against Emma's bug.  
Emma sighed and unlocked the car. After they got out of the gates to the country club Emma looked over to Regina and asked "Why would it be so bad? John and his husband are fine with it and so is the town! And he is the Head of the education department." Regina ruffled her fingers through her hair and let a deep loud sigh. "Because they are married, it happened years ago... No one cares because they are happily married, but people would just think we are a stupid fling or I've put a spell on you" it was silent for a while, Emma gazed over to Regina every once in a while then she finally spoke. "I know it's not just a stupid fling, I know you didn't put a spell on me. I know." Regina looked up, a small smile forming in her eyes but sadness still covered the rest of her face. "I know... But I want the rest of the world to know as well." Emma moved a hand to Regina's thigh. "Maybe one day they will, just give them time."

It was silent, again. Until it was broken by Regina letting out a long and loud "Hmmm" Regina paused, undid her seatbelt and lent into the back set and grabbed her bag. "Then there is only one thing to do." She paused again, ruffling through her bag. She pulled out something that wasn't even in Emma's wildest dreams. "You'll have to marry me." Emma stared at Regina not even caring about looking at the road. "What" Emma finally splattered "Will you marry me Emma? Marry me."

Like I said Emma wasn't watching the road, and forgetting to turn is never a good thing.

Before Emma could reply the car hit a stobie pole, it cut half way through the front of the bug.  
"Regina!" Emma yelled in despair, Regina had been flung through the wind shield from the impacted. Emma tried to move but her legs were stuck, the dash board had crumbled around her legs. Emma was screaming for a good two minutes before she grabbed her phone and called an ambulance.

...

Emma's screaming drowned out her crying when the paramedics took Regina's body into the hospital on a stretcher from the ambulance. Emma got herself together –as much as she could- and followed the paramedics into the hospital. Regina was taken into an emergency room where the doctors tried to resuscitate her, they did everything they could. They even used the defibrillator, more than once. But nothing happened. Doctor Whale's breath hitched as he spoke "Time of death 11:37pm"

Emma could hear and see everything that was happening so, she rushed into the room.  
"No! No no Regina no! Come back!" Emma pushed all the doctors and nurses away "Move! Let me kiss her!" The doctors respected her wish and let the room.  
Emma kissed Regina's cold lips, bruising her own lips at the same time.

Nothing.

Emma dropped to the floor in tears.

* * *

**Sorry? :s**  
**please review  
there is one more chapter **


	7. Chapter 7

Emma waited on the floor for the next two minutes, just hoping for a miracle.

Regina grabbed her chest as she gasped for air. "Regina?!" Emma shot to her feet.  
Doctor whale and a few other doctors came rushing in. "What how? She was dead!" Doctor Whale blurted as he checked Regina vitals. "True loves kiss." Regina whimpered as her eyes started to droop. "Regina that's to break a curse, not bring someone back from the dead." Whale exclaimed. "No!" Emma yelled "She's right... Because not having anyone is the worst curse of them all."

Whale just sighed "We need to get her into an OR... she may be alive but she isn't stable." that's all anyone said before Regina was rushed from the emergency room to the OR. Emma ran out after them "Doctor Whale, Wait!" "Emma I'll come back out soon to fill you in just go to the waiting room." Emma sighed as she watched the doctor's and Regina all squeeze into the elevator.

Covering her face with her hands Emma sat in the waiting room, crying... Wondering if Regina would make it. Soon enough her thoughts were interrupted by three familiar warm loving voices all saying the same thing, her name. "Emma, are you ok, what happened?" Snow said kindly and she placed a hand on Emma's back. "If Regina dies, I swear I will buy 10 cats and never go out again." "What? Is mum going to die?!" Henry sounded scared, worried... Even after this whole curse thing he still loved her. "Ohh no Kid, I'm sure she will be ok." Henry just put on a fake smile and nodded, anyone could tell he wanted to cry.

"Hey kid, how about you and grandpa go get us some coffees?" "Ok" was all Henry said. Henry grabbed Charming's arm and pulled him over to the coffee machine. "So what's really going on?" Snow asked as she moved her hand from Emma's back and placed it on her shoulder. "We were driving home from the ball... And and-" Emma paused for a moment trying to hold back a big rush of tears. "She asked me to married her, and I wasn't paying attention to the road and." Emma fort so hard but the tears just came pouring from her eyes. "I hit a pole and she went through the wind shield." Snow's jaw had hit the ground, after a moment she pulled herself together "She, Regina, The Evil Queen... proposed?" Emma snapped at Snow "She isn't evil, and as soon as she gets out of the OR... I'm saying yes!"

It was silent between Emma and Snow, no words were spoken until the boys got back.  
"Here's that coffee you ordered." Charming was concerned but he was still smiling, trying to keep everyone in a good mood... Well as good as their moods could be. "So do you know when she'll be out?" Henry asked as he took a sip of his juice. At the exacted moment –as if it was a movie- Doctor Whale came through the double doors to the waiting room.

"Whale! Is she ok... because I'm honestly not a cat fan." Emma said as she jumped to her feet. "Doctor Moore is just finishing up. The surgery went well but there was a lot of blood in all the wrong places so we had to drain it, we gave her more blood but when she wakes up she will be very tired and for the next few weeks she will be bed ridden, but yes she will be just fine." As doctor Whale turned and started walking out of the waiting room he heard 4 small and quiet 'Thank yous'. "Ohh you can see her in about two hours." doctor Whale had now left the room

**two and a half hours later**

All four charmings hovered around the door to room 203, all wanting to see Regina. Well actually it was only Henry and Emma who wanted to see her, Snow and Charming stayed because they care about Henry and Emma. "Can you guys wait out here for a bit... I need to talk to Regina privately." Emma spoke to everyone but looked at Henry, knowing Snow and Charming wouldn't care. "But I-" before Henry could say anymore Snow buttered in "Just let her, you can see Regina soon." Henry sighed then nodded. "Thanks kid." Emma said as she ruffled his hair and walked into room 203.

Regina was still asleep, so Emma pulled a chair beside her bed and sat. Emma moved her hand, and placed it on Regina's, that made the brunette stir. "Regina?" Emma asked softly as she interlaced their fingers. Regina just moaned with a small smile coming to the corners of her lips.

"Regina, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." tears started to fall from Emma's beautiful greens eyes. "It's... It's ok." Emma kissed Regina's cut and bruised hand. "I thought you would never wake up... I thought that I'd never be able to tell you, my answer is yes! Yes Regina... I will marry you." Emma looked at Regina her eyes still watering but now it was of joy. Regina sat up slowly and kissed Emma, softly but patiently.

"I love you."

* * *

**we have now come to the end of this (hopefully) cute story.**  
**Please review**


End file.
